Doble Cara
by MichelleLeeHan
Summary: Ella sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero aún así era lo único que podía hacer para salvarlos. Volverte el enemigo para ser el héroe, eso no era parte de su camino Ninja. Solo queda esperar a que la farsa caiga pero, ¡¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente lo uso para entretener sin fines lucrativos.

Esta historia contiene OoC y lenguaje vulgar.

**Resumen:** Ella sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero aún así era lo único que podía hacer para salvarlos. Volverte el enemigo para ser el héroe, eso no era parte de su camino Ninja. Solo queda esperar a que la farsa caiga pero, ¡¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto!

* * *

- **DOBLE CARA -**

-El sol acaba de salir… - Musito una extraña figura desde lo alto de las esculturas de los Hokages, mientras su vista yacía en las pequeñas casas de los aldeanos apenas construidas desde la anterior lucha.

Otro día más era de notar en La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, con apenas 6 meses de aquella garrafal batalla que hubo contra Akatsuki en la cual a pesar de salir victoriosos las pérdidas que se ocasionaron en aquel día siguen en las mentes de cada civil y ninja de este lugar.

La Quinta Hokage, Tsunade; al haber luchado contra capa y espada fue inevitable que no saliera herida de la batalla, siendo que, aún pasado el tiempo desde aquella vez la gran Hokage de la villa cayo en coma, siendo esté un gran problema para la prosperidad de Konoha. Pero, no solamente Tsunade fue la perjudicada tras la batalla, sino muchos shinobis y civiles ante las perdidas ocacionadas.

Un pequeño ruido se escucho en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba la anterior figura, por lo cual siendo uso de sus dotes ninjas y con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, había enviado uno de sus tantos shurikens hacia aquel personaje que acababa de aparecer de manera misteriosa en ese lugar.

-Lamento la intromisión Lobo, pero el Hokage te busca- Con mucha delicadeza la nueva figura en escena fue moviéndose hasta situarse frente a la otra hasta inclinarse levemente en son de respeto.

-Voy para allá- contesto de forma seca dando un pequeño giro para después desaparecer ante la mirada de aquel que fue a llevarle el comunicado.

Mientras que un hombre de apariencia tosca y vieja se encontraba en la anterior oficina de la Quinta Hokage esperando pacientemente aquel indicio que le dijera que la persona que encontraba esperando por fin había llegado. Volteo hacia la gran ventana donde se puede observar como la Villa era reconstruida y soltó un suspiro de frustración al momento de dirigir su vista nuevamente al frente dando la espalda a aquel ventanal.

-Hasta que te dignas de aparecer, llevo esperándote más de una hora, ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tu Hokage? – Dijo con soberbia mientras veía como la persona que había estado esperando se arrodillaba ante el en forma de saludo

-Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama, pero tuve algunos imprevistos – Con falso arrepentimiento contesto ante la anterior pregunta mientras se levantaba y quitaba de su rostro aquella mascara de Lobo propiamente de un ANBU, dejando ver unos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes en conjunto con una nariz respingada, unos labios rosados y una larga cabellera rosada, la cual la llevaba recogida en cola de caballo dejando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes surcando en su pálido rostro.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakurita, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que nada es mas importante que servirme a mi? – Exclamo con burla el nuevo Hokage de Konoha ante la mirada intimidante de la pelirosa. – Bueno, te llamaba por que quiero que en este instante vayas a los calabozos y traigas contigo a Nara Shikamaru-

-¿Para eso me llamaste? ¿Qué no lo puede hacer ninguno de tus otros ninjas?- Con una mueca en el rostro pregunto ofendida viendo despectivamente aquella sonrisa que le daba la persona frente a ella.

-Sin embargo, no me da la misma satisfacción si fuera otra persona – Encaro con cinismo ante la rebeldía de Sakura – Es mas, no se que haces aún aquí, deberías estar trayéndome a Shikamaru en este momento.

- De acuerdo – Pronuncio mientras daba la vuelta en son de retirarse de aquel lugar, pero al momento de tomar la perilla y salir una voz diciendo su nombre la detuvo regresando su mirada hacia el sujeto frente al escritorio

- Y Sakura, esta vez no quiero que me cuenten que tuviste problemas – Espeto con risas el hokage a la vez que Sakura daba media vuelta y salía apresurada de aquel recinto rumbo a los calabozos.

Con mirada altanera y paso firme Sakura se dirigía a los calabozos mientras abría paso entre los demás anbus y abría cada puerta que la llevaría hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Shikamaru.

Al llegar al lugar establecido se posiciono frente aquella reja que la separaba del ex – alumno de Asuma y con la llave que se encontraba en su mano derecha abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de aquel lugar hasta situarse frente al genio del clan Nara, inclinándose hasta llegar a sus tobillos y quitar sin cuidado alguno lo que lo mantenía sin posibilidad de utilizar con simpleza sus piernas.

- Nara, sígueme – Con la mascara de Lobo propiamente en su cara dio vuelta para salir de aquel lugar que mantenía preso al chico problemático, siguiendo con su habitual caminata con altanería y conciente que Shikamaru se encontraba caminando tres pasos detrás de ella con su mirada fija en el piso.

Al salir de los calabozos siendo Shikamaru con sus manos aún con grilletes, intentaba de una forma no tan satisfactoria de taparse por la luz del sol que le daba de lleno en el rostro.

Sakura aún con la mascara puesta voltea y con una mirada severa, se dirige hacia el – El Hokage Danzou-sama te manda a llamar así que compórtate de manera respetuosa ante el- dirijo su vista nuevamente al frente y regreso a su andar, solo que este de de una forma mas apresurada que anteriormente sin importarle el hecho de que Shikamaru no haya respondido lo que anteriormente le había dicho.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que Naruto hubiese aborrecido lo que estas haciendo – Comento Shikamaru mientras intentaba a duras penas seguir el ritmo de la kunoichi.

- El porque hago esto no debe de incumbirte, Nara – Respondió sin inmutarse mientras llegaba a la puerta del actual Hokage y tras varios golpeteos a esta una voz en su interior daba la confirmación de poder entrar y encontrarse frente aquella figura que en este momento es el que impone el respeto en la aldea.

- Vaya, tardaste más de lo que pensé, ¿Nara te dio problemas? – Danzou se dirigió hacia Sakura, mas sin embargo tenía la mirada fija en el acompañante de esta.

- Si ya no hay nada que necesite en este momento Hokage-sama, yo me retiro – Sakura contesto eludiendo la pregunta antes hecha para hacer una leve inclinación e intentar retirarse de aquella habitación.

-OH, no Sakurita, no te vayas, para lo que llame a Nara tal vez y pueda ser interesante para ti – Danzou se dirigió nuevamente a su puesto y con una sonrisa en su rostro y al notar que ninguno de los dos presentes frente a el no respondían, el prosiguió - Se encontraron varias prendas ninjas desgarradas al pie de un rió y junto con ellas una banda de Konoha, por lo cual queremos afirmar la muerte de esté Ninja–

- Y, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso Hokage-sama? – Con fingida flojera e incertidumbre Shikamaru pregunto, a muy a su pesar siendo que ya se imaginaba lo que venia, por lo cual su mandíbula comenzó a tensarse.

- El era Naruto Uzumaki – Termino de hablar el mayor de los presentes para así admirar la cara de dolor que reflejaba el Genio, más sin embargo poco le duro el gusto al dirigir la mirada a Sakura y darse cuenta que ella seguía con postura relajada, como si aquello ni siquiera le importara – Y sabemos de sobra que el único capaz de crear una estrategia que pueda servir en nuestra contra eres tú. Así que con la muerte de su "única salvación" como ustedes mismos dicen murió, espero y no intentes otra cosa. Es una lastima que tanto ingenio se vaya a la basura solamente por no querer cooperar -

- ¡NUNCA! Entiende, nunca cooperaré a tu favor, ¡NARUTO NO ESTA MUERTO! El volverá, nos sacara a todos nosotros de aquí y te matara**, matara a aquellos que estén contigo creando este infierno, sin importar quien sea **– grito con enfado Shikamaru ante las palabras dichas por el Hokage y diciendo lo último volteando a ver a Sakura que seguía con la misma pose despreocupada.

Danzou comenzó a reír de manera dramática e ignorando al Nara, comenzó a referirse a hablarle a la chica del cabello rosado – Sakura, regrésalo a los calabozos-

Un asentimiento con la cabeza y un estruendoso sonido, indico que tanto Sakura y Shikamaru ya no se encontraban dentro de la mansión del Hokage, si no, fuera de los calabozos.

- Quien lo viera, la flor del equipo 7, ni se inmuta tras la muerte de un compañero y aún peor, a quien con anterioridad había llamado **mejor amigo** – Espeto con asco el dueño de gran sabiduría.

- Tu no sabes nada, así que guarda silencio Nara – Sakura prosiguió a ponerle nuevamente las cadenas en los tobillos para así retirarse calmadamente de la celda, mas nuevamente fue detenida por una voz a su espalda que hizo que parara, mas no volteo.

- Será una lastima cuando le diga a Ino a que grado de traición has llegado, y pensar que aún piensa que eres su mejor amiga – Tras lo dicho solamente ladeo un poco su rostro y mientras le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante salio de aquel lugar.

/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Arriba flojos! Ya son las 8 y es hora de su desayuno – Uno de los guardias se encargaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos, mientras otros abrían celda por celda sacando a los presos mientras los dirigían al salón principal, donde se les proporcionaban los alimentos e incluso interactuaban los unos a otros.

- Creo que es lo único bueno que hay aquí abajo – Hablaba una morena de chonguitos refiriéndose al salón donde podía encontrarse con sus compañeros

En aquella mesa se encontraban 9 shinobis de Konoha que habían dado todo de si en la lucha, mas sin embargo ahora se encontraban presos por diversas causas **patéticas **que se les acusaban.

- Nara, escuche que ayer Danzou te mando a llamar, ¿Qué te dijo? – El prodigio de los Hyuga, aunque lamentablemente perteneciente a la segunda rama, aquel que pocas veces o si no es que nula vez hablo desde que llego a aquel lugar, volteo con el nombrado esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Shikamaru volteo al techo y tras un gran suspiro dirigió su mirar a Neji – Algo salio mal, encontraron restos de la ropa de Naruto en el río junto su banda ninja, me confirmo su muerte… -

Los rostros de las personas en aquella mesa poco a poco comenzaron a distorsionarse y una mueca de dolor se posiciono en sus caras.

- ¡Naruto-kun no, el no puede estar muerto! – Comentaba con esperanza una bella chica de ojos perla con cabellera larga y negra, al mismo tiempo que gruesas gotas saladas salían de sus ojos y apretaba sus puños con impotencia

- Shikamaru ¿Cómo estas seguro de eso? ¿Y si solo fue una estrategia de Danzou para que no nos moviéramos? – La dueña de unos vivaces ojos azules ahora un poco rojizos por las ganas de llorar y melena rubia le preguntaba a su compañero de equipo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la heredera del Clan Hyuga para intentar calmar sus espasmos producidos por el llanto.

- Lo mismo estaba pensando Ino, pero Sakura estaba en la oficina de Danzo cuando me contaba sobre ello – El Nara tenia la mirada en el techo para no ver los rostros de dolor de sus amigos.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Ino dejo de apaciguar a Hinata para caminar lentamente y situarse al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿Sakura? Tsk, ella se encuentra de maravilla. Acéptalo Ino, solamente es una traicionera, no vale la pena que te preocupes por ella – El chico problemático dejo de mirar al techo para regresarle la mirada a su compañera y ver como fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas equivocado – Concluyo la Yamanaka al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía con toda la intención hacia un grupo de guardas para regresar a su celda.

- Ino… - Un chico regordete y otro con características similares a un perro se levantaron levemente del asiento para dirigirse con Ino, mas su intento fue parado por la voz del Nara.

- Déjenla Chouji, Kiba. Todavía no asimila la verdad-

- ¡Se acabo, es momento en que vuelvan a sus celdas! – Los guardias nuevamente se dieron la labor de regresarlos uno por uno.

/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el bosque cuatro figuras se movían con rapidez saltando de árbol a árbol, intentando llegar a su destino antes de lo planeado.

- Karin, ¿sientes algún chakra en los alrededores? – Pregunto una persona que al parecer era la cabeza del equipo sin dejar de bajar el ritmo

- Siento uno muy débil a 7 Km. al norte, en el mismo lugar hacia nos dirigimos, pero no presenta ningún problema para nosotros – La chica pelirroja contesto con prepotencia mientras intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos intentar llevar la misma rapidez de los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en un pequeño lugar del bosque donde se encontraban las aguas calmadas de un rió y una no tan pequeña cabaña.

- Hey Sasuke, ¿No es un cuerpo lo que se ve por ahí? - Un chico con apariencia Albina señalo hacia un punto determinado y empezaba a caminar a aquel lugar.

- Karin, ¿Ese es el chakra que sentías? – La voz de aquel chico de mirada penetrante y cabello negro con reflejos azules, se hizo notar en el lugar.

- Así es, Sasuke-kun-

Los tres faltantes llegaron a aquel lugar donde anteriormente había señalado el albino y al ver al muchacho que se encontraba en fatales condiciones, tres de ellos se dieron en la tarea de socorrerlo, mientras que el pelinegro solamente veía con ojos estupefactos a la persona que tenia en frente.

- Sasuke-sama, esta reaccionando – Aquella voz serena lo saco de sus pensamientos y se agacho hasta ver con claridad la cara del chico.

- ¿**Sasuke**? Por fin…te…encuentro…- La persona que anteriormente yacía moribundo se dirigió a su persona mientras una sonrisa surcaba en su rostro al tiempo que volvía a caer inconciente.

- Líder, ¿Lo conoces? – El albino volteo a verlo con ojos de duda, mas sin embargo este solamente se levanto y tras dirigirles unas cuantas palabras ingreso a la cabaña.

-Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo encárguense de el-

/0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El anochecer se veía desde la aldea oculta de las hojas a la par que Sakura se encontraba en medio de un entrenamiento, si es se le puede llamar así al golpear cada árbol o roca que se encuentre en su camino hasta hacerlos polvo.

Al encontrarse un poco cansada se acostó en el pasto que no se encontrara dañado y mirando el cielo como este comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas, volvió a regresar a su posición colocándose su mascara Anbu y musitar para ella misma:

- Veamos cuanto más dura esto, Danzou-sama-


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente lo uso para entretener sin fines lucrativos.

Esta historia contiene OoC y lenguaje vulgar.

**Resumen:** Ella sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero aún así era lo único que podía hacer para salvarlos. Volverte el enemigo para ser el héroe, eso no era parte de su camino Ninja. Solo queda esperar a que la farsa caiga pero, ¡¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?!

* * *

_DOBLE CARA_

La mirada del pelinegro se poso de esquina a esquina en la habitación, mirando con detenimiento todo lo que había en ella; Una pequeño escritorio con silla incluida, una puerta donde seguramente se encontraba el baño, la cama en la esquina superior izquierda, y un armario diminuto.

Un gemido de dolor lo hizo salir de su estupefacción.

Camino lentamente hasta situarse frente a la cama y observar a la persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

_Cabello rubio –_Obviamente mas largo de la última vez que lo vio.

_Piel color canela –_Bueno, eso no había cambiado en absoluto.

_Marcas en la cara semejante a unos bigotes –_Claramente ahora un poco menos notorios.

_Y una mueca de dolor en el rostro –_Ese gatito llorón, aún no cambia.

En menos de unos cuantos segundos regreso a su antigua postura cerca de la puerta de entrada. Y con, nuevamente, una pequeña observación a la habitación, salio de esta.

Con pasos lentos pero marcados camino entre los pasillos de la cabaña, hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde obviamente, se encontraban los integrantes de su equipo.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿Quién es el tipo Rubio? – La voz de Suigetsu inundo la habitación.

-Hmp-

-Oe, Vamos amigo, dinos: ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces? Si es así, ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? … - El albino seguía con sus interminables preguntas, claro, sin percatarse de la creciente vena que se le formaba en la frente de su líder por irritación.

-Suigetsu, yo diría que es mejor que guardaras silencio.- La grave voz pero pasiva de juugo se escucho.

Un incomodo silencio se empezó a tenderse.

Uno a uno empezó a salir del lugar, dejando solamente a la pelirroja del grupo y a Sasuke.

Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero claro, como siempre hay algo que corta ese silencio, y aun mas claro fue el irritante grito de Suigetsu.

-¡Sasukeeee! El tipo Rubio ya despertó.-

El pelinegro se dirigió a la única chica del grupo y con una voz rasposa y seca le dijo: -Karin, encárgate de el- para después salir de la cabaña sin rumbo fijo.

.

/

El dolor era palpable en su cabeza con un ligero pero interminable zumbido irritante en sus oídos que le molestaba en creses.

Con lentitud abrió sus ojos poco a poco, notando, como la luz de aquel lugar lo cegaba, haciendo que llevase uno de sus brazos a dirección de sus ojos.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Estoy seguro que pude ver a Sasuke antes de caer desmayado, pero, ¿y si solo fue una ilusión? Eres un tonto Naruto, incluso ya hasta deliras con su presencia. _

Eran las preguntas que hasta el momento no paraban de sonar en su cabeza, negándose a creer que haya encontrado por fin a su tan preciado amigo Uchiha.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que despiertas Rubio. Pensé incluso que ya no ibas a despertar, después de cómo te encontramos en ese lugar, te dieron una paliza de las buenas-

-¿Una paliza? Pero si yo solo… ¡espera! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí?- su voz sonó rasposa, hasta doloroso se le hizo el musitar tales palabras.

-Hummm...… ¿No recuerdas nada? – Al ver al rubio negar sutilmente con la cabeza, prosiguió- Bueno, te encontramos tirado y como nuestro jefazo querido es un amor, nos dijo que te ayudáramos-

-Oe cierto, ¡el jefe! Iré a avisarle que ya despertaste, no tardo rubio-

Al cabo de unos minutos la anterior persona regreso, pero ahora lo acompañaba una pelirroja.

-Hola, mi nombre es Karin, y el idiota de al lado es Suigetsu. Vengo a ver como sigues.-

-Karin, Suigetsu. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.- Una radiante sonrisa se poso en sus labios y como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente se levanto de la cama de un salto para tomar una mano de cada uno de los presentes y moverla de arriba abajo con desenfreno.

-¿Naruto? Me gustaba más Rubio…Puedo llamarte Rubio ¿cierto?-

Una sonrisa socarrona invadió el rostro del portador de Kurama

-Claro que si, dientes de tiburón- contesto Naruto dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del peliblanco.

Una estruendosa risa se escucho en la habitación. La pelirroja reía con gusto tomándose la panza por el dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

-Quien lo diría, hasta el se da cuenta de tu similitud con un tiburón, cara de pez. –

-Tu cállate Zanahoria. –

-Oe, Oe. Bueno, ¿Quién es su líder? Me gustaría agradecerle por las atenciones. Seguro es una gran persona ¡Dattebayo!-

Suigetsu se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y estirando las piernas como si fuese un gato, resoplo con risa – ¿Buena persona? Nuestro líder en realidad es un tipo amargado, sin sentido del humor, con aires de grandeza, y raro.-

La pelirroja le interrumpió – Si se llegase a enterar de lo que estas diciendo seguro y te mata, idiota.- Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se retiro un poco los lentes para masajearse el puente de su nariz. -El salio hace un momento, creo que tardara un poco en llegar-

-Por eso nada saldrá de aquí Zanahoria. Imagínate, si se llega a enterar me golpearía hasta morir. Seria una lastima que mi hermoso rostro tuviese siquiera un raspón-

-Eres un estupido cara de pez ¿Ya te lo había dicho?-

-Claro que si, pero siquiera no soy una inútil Zanahoria con patas-

- ¡Tu, pedazo sushi mal cocido!

Un carraspeo los hizo salir de su pelea para voltear la vista al visitante frente a ellos que se encontraba con una sonrisa de nerviosismo y con las manos en la nuca.

-Y bueno, dinos rubio, ¿Cómo es que terminaste tan mal? Como ya te había dicho estabas hecho polvo- Suigetsu tomo lugar sentándose en la cama al lado de Naruto, y dejando a Karin sentarse en la silla al lado de esta.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y volteando la cabeza al techo, suspiro.

-Es una larga historia. Pero resumiéndola: estaba buscando a una persona, y hay personas que no quieren que la encuentre, me persiguieron y pues con tan poco chakra que me quedaba lo ultimo que recuerdo es que caí de una cascada.- Naruto abrió los ojos para posar la mirada en las otras dos personas que se encontraban con el en la estancia. – Es un poco problemático, como dice Shikamaru,- una mueca de dolor se impregno en su rostro al recordar la tan nombrada palabra que siempre le repetía el estratega.- pero se que lo encontrare.

-¿Shikamaru? Oe, Rubio, ¿A quien buscas? Tal vez y logremos ayudarte a buscarlo.- Suigetsu tomo su cantimplora que estaba amarrada a su cadera y tomando un gran sorbo de agua.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso seria genial! Muchas gracias- grito con emoción Naruto, mostrando su brillante y blanca sonrisa. Se levanto nuevamente de la cama y sin reparo alguno abrazo con entusiasmo a Karin y a Suigetsu, haciendo que estos se encontraran en una situación un tanto incomoda.

-Ejem, Ejem… Bueno, eso primero lo tenemos que ver con el líder- siguió la pelirroja quitando el brazo de Naruto de sus hombros, para retroceder disimuladamente alejándose un poco de el, hasta topar con una pared y recargarse en ella, intentando, aunque no muy convincente, hacer creer que lo anterior hecho por el Rubio no le altero. Y prosiguió – Lo que me parece sorprendente es que a pesar de que te encontramos en deplorables condiciones, hoy pareces estar como si nada, incluso tus heridas ya están curadas.

Naruto río con nerviosismo, pensando en una y mil maneras de justificar esa reacción que leda el chakra del nueve colas.

-Es que, soy súper poderoso- _Bingo Naruto, ¿no se te pudo haber ocurrido otra mejor cosa? O siquiera, algo menos estupido…- _

Pero al parecer, aunque la respuesta de Naruto fue relativamente tonta, esto no altero a los presentes.

-Eres raro…- menciono Suigetsu con diversión.

-Mira quien lo dice, pez. Como sea, el líder ya regreso.- Karin camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada. – Luego, regreso.- Y sin mas, esta salio de la habitación, con la atenta mirada de los dos hiperactivos en ella.

Un silencio incomodo de formo con la partida de la única mujer de la habitación y sin mas, Suigetsu siguió sus pasos dándole un "Luego regreso" a la persona que habían rescatado anteriormente.

Al estar nuevamente solo, Naruto se tiro en la cama, y con su mirar al techo de la habitación. Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando _¿Cómo estarán todos ahí? ¿Me extrañaran? No se preocupen, ya verán, regresare y todo volverá a hacer como era antes._

Y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Naruto volvió a quedarse dormido.

El pasar de las horas se empezó a ser notable en el cielo, ahora negro cubierto de pequeños puntos de luz y una luna completa.

Una sombra fuera de la habitación del rubio, con la espalda posada en la puerta de este. Voltea su cuerpo dando frente a ella y con una paciencia palpable abrió la habitación. Mirando como aquella persona que estaba en la cama respiraba pasivamente. Comenzó nuevamente su caminar con pasos lentos pero seguros, hasta llegar a los pies de la cama.

-Naruto…-

El sonido, aunque casi inescuchable, despertó al rubio, quien enderezo su postura, con los ojos abiertos en par en par. Y aún, a pesar, de sus ojos acuosos por las ganas de llorar, observo con detenimiento a la persona delante de el.

_Ojos Rojos_

-Sasuke...- Fue lo único que pudo musitar el rubio por la impresión de tener a la persona que ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo delante de el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto? Ya te lo he dicho. Yo no volveré a Konoha.- El sonido de la voz de Sasuke, frío y nada gentil. _Tal y como lo recordaba._

-No quiero que regreses a Konoha, Sasuke –_No, como en este momento se encuentra,- _

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que en este momento podría matarte y ahora no hay nadie quien pueda detenerme.-

-¿Matarme? Sabes que si eso quisieras lo hubieras echo desde un principio.-

.

_Azul vs Rojo _

_._

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el aire chocar contra la ventana.

-Quiero tu ayuda, es sobre Konoha, Sasuke…-

Una risa irónica de los labio de Sasuke fue la causante de los ahora ya puños cerrados con impotencias de Naruto y su ceño fruncido.

-¿Mi ayuda? Creo que no lo recuerdas, así que te lo repitire. Yo destruiré Konoha y todo lo que haya en el… incluyéndote a ti, idiota.-

-Tú no entiendes Sasuke… Busco tu ayuda para derrotar a lo que ahora es Konoha…- Naruto cerro los ojos con dolor, volteando su rostro a un lado para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de las lagrimas de impotencias que empezaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos.

-¿Derrotar Konoha? Es que, ¿ahora te has convertido en un renegado? Tú el "próximo Hokage Dattebayo" quien lo viera…- la voz irónica de Sasuke sacaba cada vez más a relucir el temperamento lastimoso de Naruto.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar y con ello nuevamente regreso la tensión del lugar, aquella que podría hasta ser cortada con un kunai.

La voz del Rubio volvió a hacerse escuchar…

-Konoha… eso que esta ahí no es konoha. Sasuke, Konoha ha muerto…- Naruto al ver que Sasuke no respondía, el siguió – Danzou…

En cuanto Naruto menciono tal nombre, el Sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a girar impacientemente y sus puños a cerrarse con enfado.

Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Busco tu ayuda para derrotar a Danzou, y con ello a todos los del consejo… Sasuke, yo se perfectamente lo que paso, se la razón por la que Itachi hizo aquello y…-

La voz fría de Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada…No metas a Itachi en esto.-

-Sasuke… por favor…-

Los ojos del Sharingan volvieron a girar de forma impaciente.

-Buenas Noches, Naruto…-

Y lo ultimo que pudo ver el Rubio fue el Rojo volviéndose Negro.

_Buenas Noches Naruto._

* * *

_Muchas Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia_

_De leer el primer capitulo y a aquellas_

_Que dejaron un Review e incluso lo pusieron en Favs o Alertas._

_Debo recalcar que es el primer Fic que me animo a Subir_

_Y por lo tanto soy nueva en esto._

_Así que espero los tomatazos y todo eso :3 _

_En cuanto al Capitulo:_

_Si, en este no aparece nuestra Sakura, e incluso_

_Puede que se pueda ver como un capitulo de relleno_

_Pero no es así, ocupaba poner el rencuentro _

_De Naruto y Sasuke al principio y así._

_En cuanto a la Actitud de Sakura, aún falta_

_Para que salga a relucir la razón, aunque_

_Creo que es demasiado obvia._

_En fin. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!_

_Perdonen las faltas de Ortografía y Gramática. _


End file.
